For many years bicycles have been made to fold or break down for storage and transportation purposes. Many are adequate for the two preceding purposes, but they lack the ride and style desired by avid cyclists. The invention in question combines all the best time proven features of a bicycle with the added feature of being able to take the frame apart to fit in a suitcase.